


The Rose and The Moon

by Riren_Love



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren_Love/pseuds/Riren_Love
Summary: Levi reminded him of a rose.Beautiful but handling it badly could end up with a pricked finger.He was as dangerous as he was beautiful.To Levi, Eren is like the moon.Beautiful and bright, illuminating his life like the moon shines upon the road on what would be otherwise a dark night.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosanticis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosanticis/gifts).



> A little something I cranked out, I hope you like it!

Levi reminded him of a rose.

 

Beautiful but handling it badly could end up with a pricked finger.

 

He was as dangerous as he was beautiful.

 

And just as a rose attracts people to it with it’s enchanting scent and gorgeous appearance, Levi attracted him with his blunt honesty, cold yet caring personality and shitty sense of humor.

 

Eren stared at his husband, watching him fondly and running his fingers through Levi’s hair as he slept, they were sitting on the porch of their own house with Levi’s head on Eren’s lap.

 

He never thought they would end up like this. Never thought they would both live through the war, never thought his feeling would ever get reciprocated, never thought Levi would come knocking on his door four months later and confess his feeling, asking Eren to become his lover.

 

It was rough at first what with the war having just ended, each of them busy with their own set of duties, rarely having any free time, back then any private moment was as luxurious and rare as that black tea Levi loves so much.

 

Eren had been 22 years old and Levi 38 years old when they had started dating.

 

It took a year and a half for things to calm down enough for them to be able to spend time together outside of duties more often.

 

His friends had thought that it wouldn’t work what with their busy schedules and difference in rank, they thought Eren and Levi were insane for even considering a relationship, even though the war had ended, not enough time had passed and things had still been rough after all.

 

Yet here they were, six years later, married and as happy as happy can be.

 

They had moved in together into the house that had been given to Levi as part of his reward for fighting for humanity two years after they had started dating, and got married a year after that.

 

Eren Looked at the sky, sighing contently before closing his eyes for a moment, basking in the peacefulness of it all.

 

His attention was brought back to Levi as he felt the older man slowly stir awake.

 

Levi lifted his head off Eren’s leg, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he placed his head onto Eren’s shoulder, moving his hand to cover his own mouth as a soft yawn left his lips.

 

Eren set his arm around Levi’s shoulder, holding him close as he kissed the top of Levi’s head, nuzzling his hair affectionately.

‘’Want tea?’’ Eren asked, tilting his head to the side inquiringly, smiling as Levi nodded sleepily.

 

Levi stared after him, a soft smile on his lips as Eren got up and walked into the house, coming out a few minutes later with two cups of tea and a small plate with four croissants set on it, handing them to Levi, taking his place on the porch next to his husband before taking his own cup from his husband as Levi placed the plate of croissants next to them on the porch, they sat there, enjoying the breeze and each other’s company as they ate. Content as they leaned back against each other, comfortable silence stretching between them.

 

* * *

 

To Levi, Eren is like the moon.

 

Beautiful and bright, illuminating his life like the moon shines upon the road on what would be otherwise a dark night.

He is determined, stubborn and full of rage. (Though that has mellowed out with the eradication of the titans.)

 

Yet he is also kind, happy, respectful and sometimes really dorky.

 

Levi couldn’t help but be drawn to his very being since the very first moment he had laid his eyes on him, though, at first his attraction to Eren had not been romantic or sexual in nature, he had been attracted to his determination, kindness and strong will. Though that had changed with time before he had even realized it, too busy back then to even stop and examine his feelings.

 

It was only a few months before the end of the war against the titans that he realized his feeling, but even then, due to the war they were fighting and the uncertainty that came with it regarding the fact that one or possibly both of them could end up dead, he couldn’t confess his feelings towards the brunet or even mention them.

 

He didn’t want to risk confessing, possibly have his feeling reciprocated and then end up dead and leaving Eren behind.

 

So he had waited.

 

The day he had confessed, four months after the war had ended, he had been nervous, he knew that Eren cared about him and respected him, but he hadn’t known if Eren felt anything romantic in nature towards him or not.

 

When Eren had told him that he felt the same, Levi had been so happy and relieved to the point where he felt like he might actually fly.

Now, here they were, leaning against each other on the porch of their house, happy. He held Eren’s hand in his, rubbing his thumb against the smooth skin of his palm, content with just sitting there with his husband for the rest of the day.

 

He knew that relationships aren’t all happiness and sunshine.

Sometimes they will disagree on something, and have small fights and possibly even fall out of love with each other.

 

But he also knew that even if they fought, as long as they talked and were honest with each other, trusted each other and remained understanding, they can always reconcile.

And if they fall out of love with each other they would always find another part of the other to fall in love with.

Both of them were too stubborn to let this relationship die without fighting tooth and nail to make it work. As long as they both wanted to and are willing to try, the flames of their love will never die.

 

Love is a choice after all, and out of everyone in this world they had both chosen each other.

 

Whether it’s the present or 2000 years from now, he knew that that was not going to change.

  
Falling in Love with Eren Yeager was a choice he did not regret.


End file.
